Kenangan Terindah
by mashemele
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazuna (fem!Takao) pada masa-masa kuliah.


_Kenangan Terindah_

Warning : mungkin OOC, (pasti) ada (bahkan banyak) typo, AU, tata bahasa hancur.

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine. **Kalo itu punya saya pasti coretaokidanbeberapapairingl ainbakalcanoncoret.

A/N : errr ini fanfic buatan saya dari fandom manapun. Dengan kata lain, saya amatir parah haha. Mungkin ceritanya agak gaje dan maksa…tapi insyaAllah engga terlalu /dibuang. Awalnya saya galau ini pairingnya mau TakaMido apa MidoTaka apa bahkan AoKi….dan jadinya Midofem!Taka. Cerita ini memakai sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama dengan Aku = Midorima. Dan nama fem!Taka tetep dipanggil Takao. Terima kasih kepada **Caijou**, yang suka menemani disaat sendiri, juga pada kamu yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Enjoy~

"Shin-chan~" panggil Takao seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sudah keempat kalinya ia memanggil namaku malam ini, tapi tidak ada satupun sahutannya yang kubalas. "Shin-chaan~" panggilnya lagi.

Cukup. Dia sangat berisik.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini, Takao. Apa maumu?"

Ia menjawab, "Aku lapaar."

Yang benar saja. Dari tadi aku sudah diganggunya, dan yang ingin dia sampaikan hanyalah ini?

"Kalau lapar, tinggal makan. Kok repot. Kurasa aku masih mempunyai sebungkus mie rasa cabe ijo. Masaklah, dan jangan ganggu aku setidaknya selama tiga menit." balasku tanpa melihat mukanya.

"Eeh? Tapi aku ingin makan dengan Shin-chan!" ujar Takao. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Lagipula, aku sudah makan mie sejak kemarin! Aku bosan, dan yang jelas aku butuh nutrisi, Shin-chan!". Mukanya – pipinya menggembung.

"Ya itu urusanmu. Dan aku juga tidak la-" kemudian perutku langsung mengeluarkan suara.

Sialan.

Senyum Takao langsung mengembang. "Hehe. Ayo kita pergi, Shin-chan. Tugasmu itu kan, bisa dilakukan nanti-nanti. Ingat, _perut prioritas._" Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kau menang, Takao. Kali ini saja."

Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak.

Malam ini, aku yang akan menyetir. Begitu aku keluar dari apartemen, aku langsung menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paruku. Aku melempar-lembar kunci mobil ke udara sambil memangdang ke langit. Malam ini cerah, Kau bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang memancarkan cahanya dengan menawan. Tapi yang paling kusukai adalah bulannya. Bukan bulan purnama, maupun bulan sabit. Aku tidak peduli apa bentuknya. Yang penting adalah cahayanya yang cantik dan indah. Tapi tidak seindah wanita yang berjalan di belakangku saat ini.

Tunggu. Mohon abaikan apa yang barusan kukatakan.

Aku membuka pintu mobil, masuk, dan kemudian duduk. Begitu pula dengan Takao. Aku menyalakan mobil, barulah kami berangkat. Aku heran. Sejak kami keluar dari kamar apartmentku, Takao tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bukan berarti daritadi aku memperhatikannya tapi – _tidak sengaja terlihat._

Aku membelokkan mobilku dan kami berada di jalan satu arah. Aku sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah truk – truk pasir – menuju kearah kami. Truk pasir berwarna kuning yang besar, di jalur satu arah, dan jalan menuju kami.

Ya Tuhan. Apakah ini perwujudan dari firasat burukku? Aku berniat pasrah, karena hampir tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar teriakan Takao.

"Shin-chan! Apa kau tidak melihat truk itu?! Apa kau lupa motto hidupmu?! _Man proposes, God disposes. _Benar, kan?!"

Ah, benar juga. Aku membanting setir, membelokkan mobilku dan menjauh dari truk itu seraya berpikir, ada apa dengamnu, Midorima Shintarou? Mengapa aku lupa kalau Takao masih disini? Kemudian aku lanjut menyetir. Andaikan Takao tidak teriak tadi, aku – _kami – _mungkin bisa meninggal. Dan aku tidak mau Takao hilang dari muka bumi ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi menyelamatkan Takao, terutama senyumnya yang indah itu. Setidaknya aku masih harus melihatnya beberapa kali la-

"Shin-chan! Awas pohon!"

Dan aku segera mengerem mobilku tanpa pikir panjang. Bukan, tidak berpikir sama sekali bahkan. Seperti kataku, meyelamatkan senyumnya. Takao kemudian melihatku sambil bertanya, "Shin-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya dari tadi kau melamun,"

Aku sedang memikirkanmu. Mungkin.

"Apa kau pusing dengan tugasmu yang tadi? Yang tidak terselesaikan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uh, ya," jawabku, berbohong. Atau tidak. Hei, tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosenku memang sulit.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, berani taruhan deh." kataku. Kemudian aku mengecup pipinya lembut, dan mukanya menjadi lebih merah dari rambut Akashi. Ah, aku cinta wanita ini. Omong-omong, wajahku juga ikut memerah, dan aku pun tidak tahu mengapa. "Su-sudah, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita, oke?" usulku sambil menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak turun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Bukan restoran fast food, apalagi restoran bintang lima. Hanya restoran biasa yang menjual makanan biasa dan tentu saja, harga yang bersahabat.

Kami memilih meja yang agak terpencil, jauh dari keramaian. Takao menemukan meja untuk dua orang dan kami duduk disana, kemudian memesan makanan. Setelah pelayan yang melayani kami pergi, Takao berkata, "Hei, Shin-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya saja." jawabku, santai, tidak menebak apa yang akan ditanyanya.

"Mengapa tadi kau mennciumku?"

Semua darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhku rasanya mendadak naik ke pipiku. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kulirik wajah Takao sekilas. Ia menanti jawaban.

"A-aku tidak menciummu, bodoh. Aku hanya mengecupmu." jawabku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Mukaku masih panas, aku bisa merasakannya, dan aku tidak mau kalau ia melihat mukaku ini.

"Itu sama saja, Shin-chan." Takao tersenyum licik seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"A-apa – itu berbeda."

"Sama."

"Takao, diantara kita, siapa yang menurutmu lebih pintar?"

Ia tertawa ringan. "Baiklah, terserah saja." Aku menang.

Hening sejenak.

Aku baru mengatakan "Oi, Takao.." ketika Takao juga memanggil namaku.

Hening lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, kau duluan saja." kataku, memecah suasana. "Ah..baiklah." Mukanya sekarang menunjukkan keraguan, meski hanya sedikit. Membuatku takut.

"Shin-chan,…"

Aku menunggu kelanjutannya.

"…..aku hamil."

Sebuah kentang goreng mendarat tepat di wajahnya, terima kasih karena bakat _three-point_ku. "Oi, Takao! Aku sudah membiarkanmu bicara terlebih dahulu, maka kau harus serius! Dan kita tidak pernah melakukan _itu_, jadi tidak mungkin kau hamil, bodoh!" ujarku, sedikit emosi.

"Ahaha…oke aku hanya bercanda, Shin-chan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Mengapa ia sangat manis? "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan serius, jadi…dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Shin-chan… aku… aku suka padamu. Ma-maukah err…. ya kau tahulah."

Aku tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Mukaku memerah, apalagi mukanya.

Menggemaskan.

Aku tahu apa maksudnya, tetapi aku tidak akan langsung menjawabnya. Aku butuh mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Mau… apa?" balasku, menggodanya.

"Shin-chan! Aku tahu kau tahu persis apa yang kubicarakan!" Mukanya makin merah.

"_Say it_." perintahku, sambil tersenyum.

"Ma…maukah kau menjadi pacarku." katanya sambil membuang muka. Benar-benar manis. Aku menyondongkan badanku, meraih dagunya, kemudian menciumnya. Tidak menggunakan lidah. Hanya ciuman manis biasa. Ketika aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ya ampun, bisa semerah apalagi pipi Takao?

"Sh-shin-chaan!" teriaknya. Apa? Aku hanya menciumnya.

"Ugh..aku perlu ke toilet!" ujarnya lagi yang langsung berdiri dan melangkah cepat menuju toilet wanita.

Setengah berlari. Aku hanya memperhatikannya berjalan setengah berlari dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Beberapa meter di depan Takao ada sebuah papan kuning bertuliskan "AWAS LANTAI LICIN" dan Takao tinggal beberapa langkah la-

"TAKAO, PELAN-PELAN!"

Terlambat.

Takao sudah terpeleset. Biasanya, orang-orang akan tertawa, termasuk diriku.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Bahkan Takao tidak berdiri lagi, ia hanya jatuh tersungkur disana. Aku berlari menujunya, dan segera mengguncang tubuhnya seraya meneriakkan namanya.

Tapi ia tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

Atau semoga – _belum_ menyadarkan diri.

Suasana sekitar berhenti. Semua memandang padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang hanya di kepalaku saat ini adalah keselamatan Takao. Aku segera merogoh sakuku dan menelpon ambulans.

Hanya selang beberapa menit, ambulans sudah ada di depan restoran itu dan aku, dibantu para pelayan restoran, membawa Takao masuk ke dalam ambulans tersebut.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Takao tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyadarkan diri. Ketika sampai di UGD pun ia masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Takao, kapan kau akan membuka matamu?

To be continued.

A/N: Tanpa dipercaya….ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Midorima dan Takao sudah ada di rumah sakit. Lalu? Apakah Takao akan sadarkan diri? Atau tidak sama sekali? Entahlah. Nanti jawabannya ada kok. Dan berhubung saya masih newbie….mungkin ada kritik dan saran? Ditunggu o/


End file.
